stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Overleg:FC Civitesse
Als burgemeester zal ik zeker supporteren. Ook zal ik financiel alles mogelijk maken voor de voetbalclub. Hoe gaan jullie eigenlijk spelen? Hoe worden er goals gemaakt? Ik hoop dat jullie de Beker winnen, mss kunnen je dan een prijzenkast maken ;-) *Doet me er aan denken op Wikipedia had je zo'n sterren voor verdienste, hier mss ook introduceren?* 19 mei 2007 20:26 (UTC) :gaat uw gang. hoe de goals worden gemaakt? nou we trappen tegen zo'n ronde bal en.. ;p assistent-coach worden? Alexandru eq. 19 mei 2007 20:31 (UTC) :: Ik bedoel, hoe kun je goals maken op een website!? En, nee, zoals ik eerder al zei, ik ben niet zo sportief aangelegd :p 20 mei 2007 06:31 (UTC) :: P.S. Welke spelers hebben we? 20 mei 2007 06:49 (UTC) Gewoon, iemand (neutraal) vult de uitslag (of maakt een wedstrijdverslag) in na alles bestudeerd te hebben (opstelling, tactiek, etc) :::Weet ik veel, kdenk gwn niet-in-'t-echt-bestaande spelers? Alexandru eq. 20 mei 2007 06:54 (UTC) ::::He, kom op, je hoeft bijna niks te doen als assistent coach... ;p Alexandru eq. 20 mei 2007 06:55 (UTC) :::::Zo kun je wel de neutrale omkopen ;p En ok dan ik zal assistent-coach worden :D 20 mei 2007 07:00 (UTC) ::::::Alleen me te helpen bij de trainingen, me te helpen bij de wedstrijden, me te helpen bij het selecteren van de spelers, me te helpen bij de opstelling, no big deal dus. Je vervangt me wnr ik op vakantie ben... klinkt gemakkelijk he? Alexandru eq. 20 mei 2007 07:05 (UTC) :::::::Je helpen, je helpen, je helpen, je helpen. Kortom niet echt veel dus :D En ik ga ook wel ook vakantie. Dus een assistent-assistent-coach is ook gezocht ;p 20 mei 2007 07:07 (UTC) ::::::::Ok Ruben jij bent assistent-coach en Geleyns, jij bent assistent-assistent-coach (a) Alexandru eq. 20 mei 2007 07:08 (UTC) Tuurlijk kun je die neutrale omkopen, maar als je gesnapt wordt degradeer je wel, of ben je gediskwalificeerd.. maar kzorg r wel voor dat we niet gesnapt worden Alexandru eq. 20 mei 2007 07:10 (UTC) test Aangetrokken spelers :Ik ben kandidaat om ook te spelen, ipv een van die fictieve? Kan dat nog? American Eagle 25 mei 2007 18:23 (UTC) ::Ja hoor, wat wil je zijn, verdediger,..etc ? En onder welke naam? American Eagle klinkt een beetje... je weet wat ik bedoel. Alexandru eq. 25 mei 2007 18:25 (UTC) :::Verdediger ja. Euh... naam. Ik wens ano te blijven, dus zal ik es een moje fictieve naam zoeken die ik hier overal zal gebruiken he. Arthur Jefferson. American Eagle 25 mei 2007 18:27 (UTC) That's me. ::::Ok!! Alexandru eq. 25 mei 2007 18:28 (UTC) :::::Lol, ich bin "nen Duits" :p Alleen spelers uit Libertas? Pak er enkele uit andere landen. 26 mei 2007 07:13 (UTC) ::::::Lol zo beter? Alexandru eq. 26 mei 2007 09:07 (UTC) :::::::Nog een 3e keeper nodig? Flecha (Muntegu) is in de uitverkoop Karel Klaas Wal okt 1, 2009 19:53 (UTC) Vriendschappelijk Misschien wordt er een vriendschappelijke wedstrijd gespeeld tegen ro:Dinamo Christianenburg. Alexandru hr. 16 jul 2007 14:24 (UTC) :Binnenkort een vrienschappelijke wedstrijd tegen Dinamo in het ro:Stadionul Dinamo :) Alexandru hr. 16 jul 2007 19:12 (UTC) Sportsubsidie Geachte Al, uw voetbalclub wordt gevraagd om een sportsubsidie, aangezien deze aan (bijna) alle normen voldoet. Greenday2 16 jun 2008 18:32 (UTC) :Een sportsubsidie zouden we wel kunnen gebruiken. 213.10.27.88 2 jul 2008 16:42 (UTC) Robin Victoriaan FC Libertaneza is bereid om 1 miljoen euro te betalen voor deze aanvaller. 2 jul 2008 16:32 (UTC) :Nee, kijk hier! :p 2 jul 2008 16:44 (UTC) ::Neen. Tahrim Veltman 2 jul 2008 16:45 (UTC) :::Je ziet wel dat zijn contract niet meer geldig is he ;-) 2 jul 2008 16:47 (UTC) ::::Krijg nou wat... Tahrim Veltman 2 jul 2008 16:49 (UTC) :::::Wat? Het contract is getekend tot zomer 2008 :S. Het seizoen eindigt altijd 's zomers. 2 jul 2008 17:09 (UTC) ::::::Het contract kan toch verlengd worden? 213.10.27.88 10 jul 2008 18:47 (UTC) League CV speelt ook uitwedstrijden hoor ;) 12 jul 2008 11:52 (UTC) :Zet ik zometeen erbij. Tahrim Veltman 12 jul 2008 11:54 (UTC) Je vergeet de gespeelde wedstrijden van de spelers erbij te zetten :| 14 jul 2008 12:27 (UTC) Het sportseizoen Het sportseizoen begint weer. Moet deze club niet eens weer wat wedstrijdjes gaan spelen? 24 apr 2009 12:45 (UTC) :Tsja... :P Greenday2 24 apr 2009 16:35 (UTC) ::Dan moeten de andere clubs ook weer actief worden :P 24 apr 2009 16:37 (UTC) Nederland Niet één Nederlander in het team? :( 86.89.146.118 okt 5, 2009 16:27 (UTC)